Spain's best day ever
by blueJ129
Summary: it's a song fic. I'm sorry i know people normaly don't like these but it's spongebob and i was singin it with my bro so...tada! It's "best day ever" and i tried to make it funny. Just humor me and read this you'll like it *evil smile*


I don't own hetalia. But a little tip for you all. If you can see London, France is sure to be near by…be careful.

~the best day ever~

AKA a normal day for Spain

Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me

Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see

Jumped out of bed and I ran outside

Feeling so extra exsatisfied

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

Spain had been having a great day so far. So far, he had woken up. Great. Spain bolted out of bed and ran outside to get the news paper. He bent over to grab it when he noticed the nabor ladies were sitting in lawn chairs at the end of his drive way. Wonder why they would do that. Spain noticed they were looking at him and looked down. Oh, that's why. He was stark naked. Spain yelped and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. The women were cackling and whistling cat calls. "See you next Sunday, Toni!" one of the woman yelled. They all laughed. When will he learn? I mean, really? This happens every weak. Antonio didn't care, nothing was going to ruin today, it was his day off. Antonio smiled happily to himself.

I'm so busy got nothing to do

Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe

Every flower, every grain of sand

Is reaching out to shake my hand

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

As a last minute choice he called his friends Gilbert and Francis to see if they wanted to play foot ball with him. Gilbert said "The awesome me will beat you because I am awesome!" and Francis just said "I will be the refery, I love uniforms!" and then he kind of just laughed. You know, that one laugh that makes you want to run for your virginity. Anyway, they all went over to the high school soccer field because it was closest. They were the language teachers there after all. Spain was of to a great start, with 2-0, before he had started getting side tracked. 'I wonder when my little Lovi will get here?' Just as he was thinking it, he tripped over his own foot and face planted out of bounds into the schools garden, his perfect ass sticking up in the air. "Point, Antonio!" yelled Francis. "You can't give him a point for his ass!" "Yes I can, I'm the ref.!" retorted Francis. So they started yelling at each other. Meanwhile, over on Spains side of the field, there was an italian laughing his ass off. Spain lifted his head, bringing the flower, that had been forced into his mouth, with him. Romano laughed even harder. "Lobi!" spain mumbled. He spit out the flower and brought it over to Romano who had calmed down but was still giggling. "This is for you, mi amor!" Romano blushed. "I-I won't take that! It was in your mouth, damn bastard!" "You look like a little tomato! So cute!" "S-shut up! Idiota." Spain ended up losing 3-2 because Lovi was so distracting.

Sometimes the little things start closing in on me

When I'm feeling down

I wanna lose that frown

I stick my head out the window and I look around

Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise

This magic that's happening right before my eyes  
Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright

So the best day ever can last all night

Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now

After the football game Romano wouldn't shut up about how bad he lost and how funny it was. Spain had stopped smiling once they entered his house. Just him and Lovi, that is. Romano wouldn't stop making fun off him. This uspset Antonio. He sat on his couch and listend to Romano laugh at him, getting closer with each insult. Spain being the softy he is started crying. He just wanted to be happy with his little tomate and maybe go out or something. He stood up and walked over to the window, ignoring the small italians protests. He watched in the mirror as Romano got up too and came closer.

"Hey, idiot, I'm sorry I was making fun of you." With out another word he hugged the spaniard. Spain immediately stopped crying, turned around, and hugged the little ialian with all his might. "Aww! I forgive you Romano!" "Damn bastard, let me go!" "Hey, do you want to stay over and watch spanish novela's with me?" all thoughts of going out left behind "No!" "I have vanilla ice cream and tomatoes" "…Okay, only for a bit." They got comfertable on the couch. "You better not tell any one about this, idiota." Romano warned. Spain smiled, twinkle of Yes-ness in his eyes, and nodded. Romano can't even try to make it look like he wasn't being nice. Right? Double negatives are confusing. They stayed up all night watching episode after episode of this one show "Mi Amor". Spain was bawling, hugging his pillow, and screaming "WHY! Why did it have to happen to her! They were going to run away together!" Romano was also having a hard time keeping his tears in check. "Because that was how it ended. Besides, now he won't feel guilty about cheeting on her anymore." "That's just so wrong."

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

It's the best day ever

(Best day ever)

They had just watched the final episode to "Mi Amor" and, let me tell you that had such a twist, and Spain was about to head to bed when he noticed Romano was gone. "He must have went home. Bummer, he would have loved the ending." He trotted off to bed and was about to lay down when he noticed the form of another person in his bed. "I swear, Francis, If that's you…" "It's not France you damn bastard." "Oh, Romano. When did you get into bed?" "Around five o'clock in the morning." "Oh, okay." He laid down under the covers and was almost asleep when he felt Romano snuggle close to him. Spain smiled so big that his face hurt. Best. Day. Ever.

Best day ever

Best day ever

End

So many refrences, such a short attention span.

Hetalia- I do not own

The Best day ever song- I do not own

The I see london I see france refrence- I think that is just an everybody thing

The run for your virginity thing- I do not own (check out france's dubbed laugh for 10 minute's it should be the first coment on the most liked.)

The thing where spain trip's- was thinking about that GIF of him tripping and romano being all XD

The twinkle of Yes-ness- I was thinking about the yes dance

As far as I know Mi Amor is not a real Soap operah, if I am wrong…oh well

"Around five o'clock in the morning"- refrence to the song "5 o'clock in the morning"

sorry it got kind of angsty it's 3 am


End file.
